1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antistatic constructions and, more specifically, it relates to unique multi-layer assemblies which are adapted to provide conductive or antistatic coverings for floors, walls and other types of base members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many environments, including many industrial environments, it is essential or desirable to eliminate or minimize the hazard of explosion or fire due to static electricity or mechanical sparks. Typical of such environments are industrial locations which manufacture or handle explosive powders or other flammable or explosive materials, environments where heavy dust buildup is common as well as other environments where for safety or other objectives it is desirable to have a means for grounding electrical charges.
It has been known to provide a series of electrical grid members in the nature of wire mesh as a means for withdrawing electrical charge from an environment. Such systems may rely on electrical conduction through a thick resistive layer to a series of conductive grid members.
In view of the increasing emphasis being placed upon the value of human life and individual safety both in industrial and other environments, there is increasing need for a means for effectively, economically and durably establishing improved conditions of safety in respect of the hazards of static electricity or mechanical sparks.